The Seer
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: The Seer sat in deep meditation, the many paths of the Force branching before them as they walked; a path would open, and then close again, as choices were made; each choice another universe, each universe another choice, and so on and so on. The Chronicler writing down every word, every choice, and and every new universe created.
1. Universe - Homecoming

_The Seer sat in deep meditation, the many paths of the Force branching before them as they walked; entering dark crossroads with multiple branches going in all different directions. A path would open, and then close again, as choices were made; each choice another universe, each universe another choice, and so on and so on. The Chronicler writing down every word, every choice, and every new universe created._

Luke sat and stared at the piles of scrolls, not even knowing where to start. R2 left hours ago, taking back the last piece of his map – and his only way off the planet with him. He had nothing to do now but read…and he had no idea where to begin. His metal fingers traced gently over the scrolls, and a word caught his eye…Tatooine.

Universe – Homecoming

The abandoned hut smelled, but not as rank as his robe - singed by Anakin's saber, and the fires of Mustafar, the insanely comforting and distressing smell of a medical facility and the worst smell of all – baby vomit. There was a reason Master Yoda never put him in charge of the youngest littles, He'd never been good with them and the last three days tracking down Anakin's brother and his wife had been misery. Not that the boy was trouble, he really was a quiet child, but his stomach did not handle the stuff they fed infants on this Force forsaken world. Obi-wan was relieved to finally find the woman and deposit his burden. All he had to do now was watch from a distance and wait.

And find a decent bed, clean out whatever dead rill or womprat had made its home in this horrible excuse for a shelter and maybe find some way of meditating in this hell hole. He took a deep breath. Irritation was not the Jedi way. He began reciting the mantra of the Code in his head as he stripped out of his robe and hung it over a piece of furniture frame, he wasn't sure if it was a sofa, chair or bed but it at least got the rank fabric off his body to air.

His small ship was safely hidden away in a cavern nearby, nearly out of fuel, and without its hyperdrive section. He'd abandoned it outside the orbit of the third moon, Chenini, where it would probably be found and scavenged by the freelance scavengers and pirates of the stronghold on Lok.

"Idleness and regret will not clean this mess, Obi-wan." He said to himself as he picked up a rotting piece of plastisteel from the floor and tossed it out the open door. He focused on one piece of debris at a time and almost missed the "oooff" behind him.

"Hell of a way to greet a guest, Darling." He spun around. He couldn't believe it, how had she, of all people, found him here.

"I'm not ready for a housewarming, Dear, you are a little early." He said, glaring at the bounty hunter, sometime enemy, sometime ally. Her pale skin and dark purple tattoos standing out in the pale tan horizon behind her, and she swung a bottle by the ring at its neck from her finger as she leaned against the door jam.

"Who says I'm here to warm the house, maybe I'm here to burn it down…and its inhabitant with it." She said, but he knew that smile, she had no intention of doing what she said.

"Of course, that is always an option, although I am considering the first part…and starting over." He glared at the room in front of him. The building only had two, one in front with a curved front wall, a door that led to a small hallway and another door with another room behind. It was a fairly standard floor plan for simple houses on Tatooine, pre-fabricated kits bought by prospectors and moisture farmers to provide basic shelter and protection from the planet's harsh double suns.

Asajj just gave one of her signature smirks and dodged another piece of detritus thrown in her general direction.

"You Jedi are so predictable, and never see the forest for the trees." She dodged another thrown object. "Now that was salvageable, really, Dear, how are you going to live like this, you're a city boy to your core."

He glared at her as he threw another piece of glassware at her. "I have no idea what diseases might lurk in this place, I certainly am not going to re-use anything since I don't know what killed the prior occupants."

She chuckled and waved a hand lazily. Her force power rearranged the room and stacked everything neatly and in an organized fashion,

"My point…you always work way too hard, although sometimes that's not a bad thing." She stalked across the now clean floor and ran a finger down the scar on the side of his face. "Have a fight with your lightsaber while shaving, Darling?"

"No." He wasn't in the mood for her games, although her assistance with housekeeping certainly seemed useful. "Why are you here."

"Oh, Obi doesn't want to play anymore."

"No."

"Fine, there's a bounty, a big one, on your head."

"How did you find me?"

"I can always find you, Dear."

He backed slowly away from her.

"If I was going to kill you I'd have done if from the door." She said as she stepped close to him again. "I came to warn you, and maybe provide a little assistance – and company while you settle in."

"Why?"

"I owe you…and I don't like debts."

"You owe me nothing, Asajj." He picked up the robe and recoiled from the vomit smell it produced as it moved. She recoiled as well.

"Someone went on a binder…on bantha milk?" She picked up his robe between two fingers, "Gahhhh…" She tugged it from his hand and dragged it to the open door. "Lucky you I've cleaned up after a kid or two."

She dug a hole in the sand outside and picked up a handful of the cooler sand underneath and began rubbing it into the fabric of the robe, after a few minutes, she put it in the trench she'd dug and covered it with warm sand. "Let that sit for a day or two, it will be clean after a good airing."

"How did you…?"

"I've been a lot of places where water is scarce, and smell is bad when you're hunting, now out of the rest." She wagged her finger at him while her foot traced a new trench in the sand. "All of it."

"I get the idea."

"Suit yourself, now do you want help with the rest of the place, or did I haul all this garbage out here for no reason." He looked past her out the door and saw her ship…and a load of household goods on his front….lawn?

"What?"

"I do love to surprise you, Obi…you're so cute when you look like an eopie caught in speeder lights. Besides, you're the only friend I have left."

 _And another universe begins, one where Obi-wan's guardian exile was not as lonely, or as lost._


	2. Universe - Attachment

A/N For those who know me, yes I'm back – at least in a new universe. I will be working on other projects, but right now, I'm really trying to get a feel for this one, and it hasn't been easy. Just a note for those reading who don't know me, and even those that do – The origin piece on this for Yoda is completely mine – as far as I know…As always I don't own them I just play in the sandbox….

 _The Seer sat in deep meditation, the many paths of the Force branching before them as they walked; entering dark crossroads with multiple branches going in all different directions. A path would open, and then close again, as choices were made; each choice another universe, each universe another choice, and so on and so on. The Chronicler writing down every word, every choice, and every new universe created._

The parchment rippled under Luke's fingers as he spotted yet another familiar word in the Seer's scrolls. He read in shock, and bowed his head, could this really be the answer, could this one moment have created all the difficulties of the last thousand years?

Universe - Attachments

"NO. You can't make me, you're not my daddy." She threw a handful of food at her tormentor, the small green being with the gold and green eyes offering no resistance to the little one's tantrum. The youngling didn't seem to understand that she was now a part of the Jedi Order, and as Youngling Master, Yoda could make her. She didn't have a daddy anymore, she was a youngling

"Eat you must." He stated again.

"NO!" the younglings screamed in the highest pitch and loudest scream yet.

The new Jedi Knight and newly appointed trainer for the youngest of the younglings cringed. The sounds this human child made were painful to endure.

"There chaos is not, harmony there is. "He whispered to himself as he cheated and used the Force to settle the young one and encourage her to eat her dinner. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't stand one more scream.

His species didn't cater to the tantrums of their offspring. They spawned once per lifetime in the pool where they hatched and most never even knew who their parents were. Friendships were loose and easily shifting as the poles grew to larval stage and left the pool for the first time. There were adults assigned to ease the larval beings into full growth and adulthood, and to train them for their future vocations.

The youngling finished her dinner and still under Yoda's influence, toddled off to her bed for a nap so Yoda could have some peace and quiet. The Jedi were not supposed to have attachments, but these younglings were too young to understand that. Yoda mused over a solution to that problem as he watched the tiny bodies sleep. He gently probed with the Force to see how this strange attachment to their progenitors was so strong. It baffled him.

He understood intellectually that other races reproduced differently, but he still couldn't understand the depth of attachment in younglings so small.

They needed to let go of their former life, to forget these bonds that held them to their past, they needed strong rules and guidance, and if at all possible to be taken from their birth situation as soon as possible out of the womb to prevent these strong bonds, bonds that could be damaging to break by force, although he wasn't adverse to that, the sooner they forgot these "parents" the better.

He scanned her gently, not wanting to wake her as he seemed to find the source of her attachment…it should be easy to make her forget – remove the memory of the beings that spawned her, replace it with associated memories of the younglings program and masters. It would make it so much easier to train the smaller ones if they just didn't remember their blood ties.

He decided to meditate on it, to discuss it with his Masters before he took any action…but it would be so simple and so easy and they would never notice the change, but would never doubt their place, or destiny to become Jedi…


	3. Universe - A New Hope

_The Seer sat in deep meditation, the many paths of the Force branching before them as they walked; entering dark crossroads with multiple branches going in all different directions. A path would open, and then close again, as choices were made; each choice another universe, each universe another choice, and so on and so on. The Chronicler writing down every word, every choice, and every new universe created._

Another moment caught his attention, a moment that could have lead to a very different Galaxy than currently existed. He wondered what would have happened if this moment had gone differently.

She sat, waiting; the collar on her uniform feeling tighter and tighter as she waited. Why did she have to be the one to make this presentation? She knew the answer to that question of course, that was how the Empire worked. She knew when the request came across her desk that it would be a difficult project, but it came from so high up the chain of command she couldn't pass it off to another researcher.

She brushed her Lieutenant's insignia, and sat up straighter as the door to the conference room opened. Aides and secretaries came out, refreshing drinks and snacks for the high command inside. She tried not to listen to the snide, and sometimes accurate comments as they walked by…

…"reason why some Lieutenant from Document Verification is giving a presentation to the Grand Moffs, really?"

"I heard they found out something about the Emperor or something…bet that Lieutenant doesn't survive the presentation. Pandion is known to shoot anyone who presents anything he doesn't agree with."

She gulped. Why couldn't her commanding officer have presented this? He was the one who gave her the project in the first place and when she'd turned in her report he'd just passed it and her up the chain of command.

She understood the conflict, and somehow she didn't think she would survive this meeting, but maybe, just maybe at least someone would know the truth.

"Lieutenant, they are ready for you."

She stood, her notes on a small data strip in her breast pocket, her collar seeming to choke the very life out of her as she walked slowly, with determined heel knocks against the floor to the door that would seal her fate.

The High Command was in shadow, no faces visible, just their silhouettes against the bright light at the podium. She inserted her data stick with her report and all the backup documents that proved it, and waited…waited…

"You may begin."

"Grand Moffs, Moffs, Grand Admirals and Admirals, I have been sent before you to read the report on a authentication project submitted by Darth Vader just days before the Battle of Endor. He requested we track down and authenticate documents from several different locations, Alderaan, Polis Massa, Naboo, Tattooine, and Coressant. He requested the documentation in preparation for issuing a document of his own, a last will and testament, also included in the appendix.

The documents we authenticated were birth, marriage, death, census, employment and land and slave ownership documents both submitted by Vader himself and sourced from these worlds and authenticated using standard protocols. These documents were to authenticate the claim made by Darth Vader that the Rebel pilot that destroyed the first Death Star was in fact the son of Anakin Skywalker of Tattooine and Padme' Amadala Naberri of Naboo."

"And was this claim proven?"

"Unequivocally…yes."

"Were these source documents destroyed?"

"No, we were unable to obtain the original source documents from Alderaan, Polis Massa or Tattooine, we do have digital copies of all the source documents, however."

"What is the significance of the birth of this Rebel pilot?"

"Darth Vader provided documentation verifying his identity prior to taking the name Vader. He was Anakin Skywalker."

"So this Rebel pilot, he is Vader's Heir?"

"Yes, as dictated by the submitted document of the last will and testament."

"And Vader was the heir to Emperor Palpatine?"

"I do not have documentation for that."

"Unnecessary, we have that documentation." Another voice rang out.

"All I can attest to the authentication of is that a boy by the name of Luke Skywalker was born on the planet Polis Massa to Padme Amadala Naberri, taken to Tattooine where guardianship papers were filed for an Owen and Beru Laars as the boy's step uncle and his wife, marriage license for a Shmii Skywalker, a former slave and Ewen Laars, Owen Laars's father, and birth and emancipation papers for Anakin Skywalker to the woman Shmii Skywalker from the planet of Tattooine, no father listed. A marriage license between Padme Amadala Naberry and Anakin Skywalker was filed on the planet Naboo. Census records show Luke Skywalker was a resident of the planet Tattooine until roughly the harvest before the destruction of the Death Star, where he disappears from the records."

"Enough."

She felt a searing pain in her left side and dropped to the ground. She could hear the officers discussing as her breaths came slower and harsher.

"We need to table this discussion…there is no way that some Rebel scum will be offered the Imperial throne, no matter how well documented his claim could be. And someone destroy that data stick…this can remain buried in Document Authentication forever."


End file.
